Always Faithful, pt 3
by cd11
Summary: The story continues. Note; a major character from another show appears, and other characters are mentioned.


Always Faithful, Part 3: A General Hospital Story. As always the characters, background location and storyline of General Hospital are the sole creative property of its creators.

The story so far. Morgan Corinthos skipped away from Military school with his pregnant friend Rachel. They both turned up on his brother, Michael's doorstep. The two brothers along with Rachel and Starr Manning drove to Sonny's house. Meanwhile Sonny, Jason and Carly, returned to Sonny's place and found their missing son and his friend.

Sonny's House:

After a brief moment, Sonny looks to Max and Milo. "Give us some privacy guys." He said. "But stay close, I might need you.'

Max and Milo both step out of the study and close the door. Looking over at Morgan, Sonny gestured to the sofa next to Rachel. "Sit down." He told him. Morgan knowing talking back would not be a good idea, sat down by Rachel.

Carly turned to Michael and Starr. "You two over there. Gesturing to the two chairs at the desk. Discretion being the better part of valor, they both complied. With the adults and teenagers facing each other.

Carly opened the dance." What is going on?"

Morgan and Rachel glanced at each other quickly, and then Morgan spoke. "Well first of all Mom, Dad you both need to know that you are not about to be grandparents. I'm not the father of Rachel's baby."

Sonny and Carly both took a deep breath. "That was not our biggest concern." Sonny said

Rachel shook her head "No disrespect intended, Sir, but that's not true, and I wouldn't blame any of you for thinking the obvious." Sonny and Jason glanced at each other and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" Jason asked.

Rachel replied "He's back home in Tel Aviv; you see I'm an exchange student. I came over about 7 months ago. And I was attached to Morgan's strike group."

Looking at Morgan with affection. "He's been my team leader, friend, and now protector since I came here."

The anger that Carly and Sonny had felt faded quickly and was turning into concern. "That's all well and good, but why did you two leave school?" Sonny asked.

"Because, Dad. " Morgan replied "A group of guys tried to grab Rachel."

"Who tried to grab her?" Jason said "Did you get a look at them?" Morgan said "Yeah I did, there were at least four, likely more than that."

Sonny asked "Why do you say that?

For one thing, they all had tactical communications gear, and the one who looked like the leader was transmitting to someone else."

"What else did you notice about them?" Michael asked.

"They were muscle, no doubt about it but like nothing I've ever seen. Looking to his father. Morgan said. "They were not mob guys, Dad. That I can promise." Rachel looked at the people around her and debated to herself if she should tell them the whole truth. Sonny noticed this; "Is there something that you feel like sharing?' he asked her. Rachel looked into Sonny's eyes, then she decided to talk.

"I think that they were Hamas." Rachel said flatly, "That why we were heading to DC, I was going to reach my cousin, and she would handle things."

Starr asked now. "What changed, and why would Hamas be after you, Rachel?"

"Well as for changing our plans for DC" Morgan replied. "I had the feeling that we being tailed when we were changing trains in Albany." Everyone looked at Morgan curiously, "I don't know, call it a gut feeling. So we ran around Albany for a few hours, they caught the bus for DC, but I knew they stopped here. So we got off here, they we went to Michael's and here we are." No one spoke for a few moments, but it was clear that the grown-ups had developed a certain amount of respect for the youngest son. Rachael looked like she was ready to drop. Realizing this Carly said "I think that's enough for now. This girl needs some rest and something to eat, I would say."

Sonny agreed "You can stay in the guest room down the hallway." Rachel smiled "Thank you for the help, but the question was asked why Hamas would be after me." Sonny said "It would seem unlikely for them to operate on U.S. soil."

"Normally you would be right, Mr. Corinthos." Rachel said. "However, Hamas has what you might call a blood vendetta with my family. Morgan is not the only one to use his mother's maiden name to hide in plain sight."

"So what is yours father's name?" Carly asked

"It's David." Rachael said. Suddenly the light bulb goes on over everyone's head.

"Your cousin in D.C." Sonny said with a small smile. "Would her name be Ziva David by chance?" Looking surprised Rachel exclaimed "You know Ziva?"

"Sure we know her. Her partner, Tony Dinozzo is my nephew." Sonny explains. "Which also explains why Hamas would be trying to grab you? What better way to get back at Eli."

Suddenly Rachel gets a look of fear on her face. "Your not going to tell Eli about this are you?" her eyes filling with tears.

"No." Sonny assured her "We're not going to tell Eli. One thing at a time. He smiled his most charming smile as Carly and Starr walked Rachel to the kitchen. After they were out of sight. He turned to Max and Milo. "Double the guard around the house, and the perimeter, we may have uninvited guests." Turning to Jason. "We got to figure out how to get that girl to D.C."

"It's not going to be easy, especially when we don't know how many we're dealing with." Jason said "I told Sam to pick up Jocelyn over at Carly's. The closer we keep them around the better."

"You need to suggest to Starr that she should crash here tonight." Sonny tells Michael.

Michael nodded. Looking round Morgan stood leaning against the wall. "I'm so sorry about this." Sonny considered Morgan for a moment, and then looked to Michael and Jason. They took the hint and went to the kitchen.

"Sorry for what, Son?" he asked.

Morgan went on "For scaring the hell out of everyone. For putting everyone at risk!"

Sonny considered his reply for a moment "Morgan, you were trying to protect your friend and her unborn child. That's nothing to by sorry about." Morgan smiled a little.

Sonny went on "That you could have handled it better, yes you could have." Sonny put his arm around Morgan's shoulders. "You do realize the cops occasionally serve a purpose other than to piss me and Jason off."

"I could not trust the cops, not with this." Morgan said "When we could not get through on our own. The only ones I could trust were you, Jason, Mom and Michael even Dante."

"You trusted you gut, and you were right." Sonny said. "Now we'll figure out how to get your friend to D.C., Ok?"

Morgan grinned "Sure Dad." The others were coming back from the kitchen as Sonny went back into the study. And looked for a phone number. Once he found it, he dialed and waited.

Several hundred miles away, in a basement in Washington, D.C. A silver hair man is working a the hull of a wooden boat. When the phone rings, he turns down the Nationals Game that he was watching and answers the phone. "Yeah, Gibbs" he says.

The voice on the other end replies. "Gibbs, this is Sonny Corinthos." Gibbs was startled, Sonny was Tony's uncle. He had met him a few times but definitely did not expect to hear from him. "What can I do for you, Sonny?" his curiosity was peaked. Sonny said "I have a situation that may come under your area of expertise." Pausing for a moment, Sonny went on. "It also involves family." Gibbs pauses then speaks. "I'm listing, Sonny."

Sonny starts to explain the situation. And now the screen goes to black and white with a VHHUMP.

End of part 3.

In part 4, NCIS joins the party, as does the bad guys. And Tony and McGee will discover on a race to the maternity ward that there are worse drivers then Gibbs and Ziva.

Disclaimer: Now this is a crossover episode. As the characters and backgrounds of NCIS are the creative properties of their creators as well.


End file.
